


无人知晓的纠缠

by usotuki



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usotuki/pseuds/usotuki
Summary: 短篇开车合集，更新随缘





	1. Chapter 1

王源真是不知道王俊凯怎么了，放学之后就没跟他说过一句话，跟在他后面保持三四步的距离慢悠悠地走，眼看着这段路程就要结束，王源也没想到自己做了什么事。他转身意欲好好问个明白，话还未出口便被打断。  
“你这么好看，有男朋友吗？”  
王俊凯终于走到他面前，挑起他的下巴。  
王源可算是想起今天中午别人对他的表白现场。看在老同学的份上，他用词比较委婉，没有提到自己有男朋友这回事，让对方误以为还有机会。看王俊凯现在的样子已经不是醋意了，是实打实的生气，他只能顺毛捋，小心地回答：“我男朋友非常帅。”  
“和我比呢？”  
这话让人怎么接？王源简直想抡书包打人了，他没忍住翻了个白眼，转身继续向前走。  
“别急着走啊，”王俊凯快步跟上，走到了王源身边，零零散散地问些他明明就了如指掌的事情。和平时的王俊凯不一样，他声音轻快地上挑，眉眼暗藏漩涡，勾着人一同沉溺进去。  
“你男朋友对你怎么样？”  
“他啊，”王源在门口站定，意味深长地看了王俊凯一眼，脸上挂着无奈的笑：“他总喜欢捉弄我。”  
“所以你还是跟我算了。”  
这小剧场也该演够了吧？王源没有回答，胳膊却被拽住了。  
“不请我坐坐吗？”  
“你想上来直说行不行啊？”王源忍不住笑了，他和往常一样开门进去，却猝不及防地被扯进身后的怀抱，那人恶劣的用齿尖戳刺他的耳朵，压低了声音说：“你男朋友没告诉你，这样很危险吗？”

咔嗒一声门被反锁，王源被捂住嘴推倒在床上。  
“这样都不反抗？”  
王源不知道他这股气什么时候才能下去，只能套上乖顺的外壳去安抚面前焦躁的人。他伸出手轻扯王俊凯的袖子，对方顺着他靠近，得到一个点到为止的吻。他趁着对方拉开距离之前将人扣住，在柔软的被子里交换炽热的呼吸。  
“你勾引我？”  
“你说呢？”  
王俊凯低下头解决他的衣服，慢条斯理的样子和平时大相径庭。  
怎么想都是故意的吧。王源踢开挂在身上的裤子，扒开了王俊凯的外套随手扔在一边。  
“别急啊。”  
王俊凯按着王源的肩，止住他起身的动作，另一只手终于覆上他半勃的下身。单调的摩擦解不了他的渴，那人还故意用湿润的前端和他的顶撞，王源抬起腿挂在王俊凯的身侧，按着他的后颈送上自己柔软的嘴唇，舌头在虎牙尖上划过，从痛觉里生出快感。王源从对方不甚平静的鼻息里感受到了压抑和欲望，更加主动地摆动腰肢迎接对方的下身。  
“你现在的样子比你平时色情多了。”  
王俊凯腾出一只手从柜子里面捞出润滑液，倒在手心里。  
“我一直都在盯着你，你和谁说话我都嫉妒，你干什么都像在引诱我”  
“你为什么这么招人喜欢”  
“我每天都在跟踪你，偷偷进你的房间，想象你在各种地方被我上的样子，射在你的内裤上……”  
王源知道他还在生气，放任他半真半假地宣泄，只是他越说越离谱，听的人面红耳热。他艰难地抬起手试图捂住那人跑火车的嘴，被再度压下。  
“别动，不然就不给你了。”  
王源听话地收回双手摆在脸侧，一副任人宰割的样子，所幸房间没有开灯，对于他这样全身敞开的姿态不至于感到多羞耻。  
下体突然被温热的口腔包裹，王源毫无准备地叫出声，控制不住地想并起双腿，被更大幅度地拉开。滑腻的舌头在他的柱身上反复摩擦，关节曲起在他的会阴按压，手指一点一点朝着穴口移动，让人抓狂，逼得他咬着自己的手腕好藏起自己放肆的呻吟。沾着粘稠液体的手指在他的后穴打了个圈插进去，刻意放慢速度，一定要他低头。王源的手腕被自己啃红了一片，被王俊凯拉开，安抚地来回舔舐。  
“想叫就叫，我又不会笑话你”  
王源撑起身子，凑在王俊凯耳边说不想叫，想要你，末了将他的侧脸舔的湿漉漉的。王俊凯也不多折磨他，扶着性器在穴口戳刺了几下，下身一沉。  
一开始是胀痛，然后是腰间的酸软，王源不由得将圈住对方脖子的双手收紧，喘着气适应进出的动作。中途擦过他的敏感点，激起后穴短暂的痉挛。王俊凯倒吸一口凉气，拍了他的屁股，红色的手印浮在臀肉上十分诱人，他不禁又揉捏了几下，将性器送到更深的地方，听见对方抑制不住的闷哼。王源偏过头将声音埋在枕头里，脸颊的红色快要烧到侧颈，紧握的手也逐渐松开，被扯到两人结合的地方，那里黏嗒嗒的发出肉体碰撞的声响，王源的手指碰到裸露在外的滚烫肉茎，一下子缩回去，身子也更加倾斜。  
王俊凯在他身后躺下，掰开他的大腿再度深入。这次他更加仔细认真地碾过内壁的每一寸，那里柔软湿润，让他难以自控地加快速度，直到身下的人突然不安分的颤抖。  
“唔，别，别顶那儿……”  
王俊凯将整根埋进去，咬上近在咫尺的脖颈，高热的体温蒸腾着细密的汗珠，情欲纠缠间发酵出甜蜜的气味。他艰难地开垦，每每都要在那一点停留许久，再掰过王源的脸，吞下对方的口是心非，享受他无法出声的呜咽。  
王源觉得自己的肌肉快要失控，他胡乱扭动着想要挣脱，粗长的东西像是钉在肉壁上怎么也逃不开。终于他受不住地哭叫着痉挛，不断收缩的后穴吃掉了王俊凯的精液。  
王俊凯没有立刻抽出，他圈紧了手臂，让两具身体贴的更近。  
“舒服吗？”  
王源点点头表态，他哭的鼻头发红，眼睛水汪汪的惹人怜爱。  
“所以你果然还是跟了我吧。”  
“你怎么还没玩够啊！”王源气的试图推开禁锢自己的手臂，却被捆的更紧，后退的身体迎着性器再度契合。  
“所以为什么不跟我？”  
王源没好气地说道：“因为我很爱我男朋友。”  
王俊凯终于露出笑容，亲了亲他的头发。  
“真好，我也很爱你。”


	2. 久别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 电脑快没电了……先这么发吧，明早我看看，不行再找时间改

王俊凯打开门的时候，王源正躺在沙发上，脸上盖着一本过期的杂志，一只脚快要踩到地面上，晃晃悠悠的。这幅懒散的样子在王俊凯眼里却是诱惑异常，他反身锁上门，故意带着声响踢踢踏踏地走过去，将对方的停顿看在眼里。  
“怎么躺在这儿？”  
那人也不动弹，伸出一只手，等对方会意与之相握，便轻巧地使了点力气。  
王俊凯被他拉过去，顺势俯下身撑着手臂将他圈在自己的视线之中，扯开他脸上的杂志。那人无辜的神情藏不住嘴角的狡黠。  
“不理我？”  
王源拽了拽他的衣服下摆，微微抬起头，王俊凯看出他的意图，故意使坏地整个人压在了王源身上。  
“嘶，猪啊你！”  
“谁让你不理我的？”   
王俊凯闭上眼低声念叨，笑的胸腔震动，和对方的心跳混杂纠缠，呼出的热气紧贴着王源的侧脸。对方嘴里不服气的念念叨叨，却没有反抗他的动作，伸出手将他虚虚环抱，手指抚摸他后脑勺上细软的头发。  
“闭眼。”  
王源顺从的闭上眼，任凭王俊凯吸吮他的嘴唇，或是纠缠他的舌头。唾液的交换像是为彼此注射毒液，解药是眼前的人，不管是皮肤紧贴亦或耳鬓厮磨都让人得到垂死时重获新生的爽快。  
细弱的呼声被对方吞下，消化出难以启齿的思念和爱意，王俊凯从他的眉眼吻到嘴角，逐渐下滑直至咬住喉结，锋利的犬牙刺上去，王源轻声呼痛，捕猎的老虎才化为温顺的猫咪，小心舔舐短暂停留的鲜红印记。  
“俊凯……”  
王俊凯用低沉的鼻音回应他，扯开王源的衣服，在他身上开拓领地，一只手不甚温柔地在他身下作祟，王源本能地想拢起双腿，却反而将那人紧紧夹住。  
王俊凯的手从膝盖摸到纤瘦的胯骨，甚至滑下去抓捏他的臀肉，手指抚过穴口的褶皱小心试探。  
“源儿，腿张开。”  
王俊凯牵着王源的手，让他掰开自己的大腿。湿热的甬道收缩着，勾引他的手指往更深的地方探索。王源侧过脸去不敢看他，下身早已诚实地立起，被异物进入的痛感让他不由得揪住手边的布料，没过多久手心里的东西被强行扯去，变成熟悉的宽厚手掌。  
“还疼吗？”  
王源摇头，他撑起身子向前挪了些，大腿内侧蹭着对方勃起的性器，暗示的意味不言而喻。  
粗硬的肉茎缓慢地碾进去，被紧缩的穴口绞的难以前行，他吸了口凉气，在王源屁股上掐了一把，再舍不得地揉搓几下。  
“放松点，让我进去，好不好？”  
王源向上望着他，葡萄一样的眼睛里温柔地闪着水光，眼里心里都倒着他的影子，被他低声蛊惑满足他的私心，温情或淫靡，天使或恶魔，都是他一个人独享。  
如何不让人着迷。  
王俊凯舔弄着王源的嘴角，下身长驱直入，湿滑的内壁嘬着他发烫的肉棒，险些让他失去理智。王源的嘴被迫打开，发出可怜的呜咽，腰肢无意识间前后摆动，让方才完全契合的肉体磨出烧人的火花。电流噼里啪啦从尾椎扩散到全身，王俊凯前后抽插了几次，动作才逐渐凶猛起来。  
感受到手下的皮肤惊慌地瑟缩，王俊凯在那里停留了许久，要进不进地和那块突起纠缠。  
王源浑身颤栗地呻吟出声，双手落下，无力地抵在两人中间。后穴被磨得麻痒，积累的快感胡乱窜着，最终将他淹没，灭顶的快感仿佛冲到了他的指尖，让他失去思考，只是顺着本能。王源半眯着眼，顾不上溢出的盐水，摩挲着对方的耳朵，喊他的名字，哥哥，俊凯，呢喃着哀求他快一点，深一点，射在里面也可以。王俊凯先受不住，那些邀请直白诱惑，简直要了他的命。他在白净的侧颈吮出紫红的吻痕，随后越发狠地撞击，插到最深处射出精液，一点一点抽离。


End file.
